nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Intrusion
Intrusion 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Intrusion takes place in the same location as "Arrival", but new areas are open for gameplay. Backstory While fighting at the NATO space base above Mars, John "Soap" MacTavish reaches the master control room. Soap activates the master controls, and a new door opens. Soap, John Price, Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Gary "Roach" Sanderson entered through the open door. When they reached the other side, the door closed. Zombies began breaking in through﻿ windows. The four S.A.S. agents pulled out their Colt M1911 .45s and started to fight more zombies. While fighting zombies, the four began notice something disturbing: zombiefied aliens. Enemies *American scientist zombies - The American scientist zombies in this map wear the stereotypical scientist white robe, which is bloody and wrinkled. These zombies eyes glow white. *American Astronaut zombies - The American astrononaut zombies are the equivalent to the Russian Cosmonaut zombies in the three previous maps. The attire of the Astronaut zombies is a white suit and a broken helment. *British soldier zombies - The British soldier zombies in this map wear the space-camo combat outfit. These zombies' eyes glow white, and their faces are pale and wrinkled. These zombies are quite bloody. Often, they will stumble (but not roll). *Aliens - The Aliens in this map do not wear clothing. They are green, with some bullet holes in them. These zombiefied Aliens are the first type of boss that appear in the ''Spacefront ''storyline. They appear every 4-5 rounds. Weapons 'Pistols *M9 *.44 Magnum *Colt M1911 .45 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *M93 Raffica 'Submachine Guns' *UMP45 *PP2000 *MP7 PDW *Chang Feng *Super V SMG 'Assault Rifles' *FAL *M14 *M4A1 *F2000 *Famas *AK-103 *TAR-21 *CAR-15 *SCAR-H *Galil ACE *LAPA FA-03 *FX-05 Xiuhcoatl 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M249 SAW *AUG HBAR 'Shotguns' *M1014 *Ranger *SPAS-12 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *Barrett M82A1 .50cal 'Launchers' *AT4 *RPG 'Other' *Riot Shield 'Equipment' *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Decoy *Ray Gun Utilities *Telporter - Oddly, the Teleporters do not appear in the previous, depsite it taking place in the same location. The Teleporters in this map are exactly like the ones in "Five", except they do not emit numbers. *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is one of the only two utilities in this map. The Mystery Box contains every weapon, excluding the off-wall weapons. The Mystery Box has two glowing question marks on it. It costs 950 points to use. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine is exactly the same as the one in any canonical Zombie map. *Electro-Shock Defenses - The other utility in this map are Electro-Shock Defenses. There are a total of two Electro-Shock Defenses, which are scattered around the map. Each cost 1000 points to activate. When zombies touch the electricity bolt that is emitted from it they are immediately "fried", and die instantly. The electricity lasts thirty seconds. Perk-a-Colas and Snack Machines 'Perk-a-Colas' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Concussion Cola 'Snack Machines' *Tactical Snack Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points *Death Machine ﻿﻿ Category:Intrusion Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith